


Teen Wolf:  Dating

by punky_96



Series: Wolf in Manhattan [4]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 04:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15186329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punky_96/pseuds/punky_96
Summary: Re-post from LJ.The title DOES NOT refer to the Teen Wolf show or film or anything else like that.It refers to the Were daughter of Miranda Priestly from my Wolf in Manhattan fics.In this one, one of the girls has a date and the other is a typical sister.This episode is set some time after ‘Moon’ and before ‘Coming Home’.From the character notes from ‘Moon’: (I used to refer to Caught Between the Moon & NYC as 'Wolf' however with the sequel coming out, Jah called it Moon, because while both fics will be in the wolf universe it would be silly to call them both just wolf.)Cassidy—oldest twin by 6 minutes, Miranda’s daughter, ponytail, small pancakes & orange juice, wolfCaroline—youngest twin by 6 minutes, Miranda’s daughter, make-up, Emily, jr., omelet & milk, ?, crush on Serena





	Teen Wolf:  Dating

**Author's Note:**

> Jah728 is as always the beta goddess extraordinaire. At the time she had done 100k words for me in four months. YOU ROCK, bb!!!

**_Teen Wolf: Dating._**  
  
Slipping the mascara brush back into the tube, Caroline smiled as she checked her phone. Another text—she smiled to herself acknowledging that it was another step in the right direction. Choosing to ignore it, she tossed it back on the bed. Brandishing the mascara once more, she blinked her eyelashes hard checking her work in the mirror. Positioning her lips into a pouty moue, the youngest Priestly thought she had captured her desired look exactly. All the same she smacked her lips and tilted her head from side to side just in case a hair had shifted or she had missed a wild dash of blush on her cheek. Finding nothing amiss, Caroline grabbed her phone and tapped out a reply.  
  
Her sister’s door was open, which was good because Caroline could barge in without immediately causing an argument. Her sister was always so twitchy this time of the month. Caroline wondered if this was what a boy felt like in a house full of women. Thank God for school and Serena or she’d have no human contact at all!  
  
“Jenny will be here in five.” Caroline looked her sister’s clothes over. If she wasn’t her twin, Caroline would swear that Cassidy was related to Andrea. She couldn’t even say that it was a wolf thing either, since her mother had enough style for the whole world. Emily and Nigel just put even more nails in the coffin for the “Wolf = No Fashion Sense” equation. She just had to chalk it up to her sister’s version of rebellion.  
  
Cassidy looked up from her laptop rolling her eyes at her sister. “I don’t even know what you see in her.” She sighed as she took in the obvious effort that her sister had gone to just for hanging out in the living room. At Caroline’s frown, Cassidy shrugged and stood. She forced a smile on her face, “You look good though.”  
  
Self-consciously, Caroline ran her hands down her outfit. “Yeah?” She asked, “You don’t think it’s too much, do you?”  
  
Chuckling just a little bit, Cassidy stepped closer to her sister. “It is a little Runway for a study date in the living room, but you look great.” Coming even closer, Cassidy ruffled Caroline’s bangs, which drew out a growl. “Uh, oh, don’t growl like that at her.” Caroline hit her in the arm and Cassidy just laughed harder. “She’ll think you’re a dog.” Ducking away from the onslaught, she added, “Ow,” when Caroline made solid contact.  
  
Anger besting her, Caroline lunged forward grabbing for Cassidy. “You’re the dog!” She shouted as she landed a smack to her sister’s cheek.  
  
“Are you sure you’re feeling all right? No shimmers?” Cassidy taunted as she returned Caroline’s hits with her own. Once Caroline was truly wound up though, Cassidy shifted gears. In a high mocking voice, Cassidy taunted her sister, “Don’t.” She tried hard not to giggle in between words. “You’ll mess up my hair.” Her falsetto was even more aggravating than her words and Caroline balled her hand into a fist hitting her on the back as she ducked down to defend herself.  
  
Once the words sunk in, Caroline pushed her sister away, “Get off me! Now I have to go check again!”  
  
Cassidy reached out lightning fast and caught her wrist. Seriously she added, “Sis, you’re beautiful and she’s lucky you like her.” Caroline’s anger fell away immediately with the heartfelt words from her sister. She twisted her arm in Cassidy’s grip until they were holding hands. The doorbell rang breaking the moment of sisterly love. “Go on, check yourself. I’ll entertain the human.”  
  
Caroline rolled her eyes at that remark, “Don’t do any pet tricks for her.” She teased as her sister slipped around her toward the doorway.  
  
Walking backwards down the hallway, Cassidy whisper shouted, “If you feel like this,” she transformed to her wolf face and back in seconds, “Then just pretend you got a text from mom and get her out of here.” Letting her hands roam all over her body, Cassidy added, “If you feel like this.” She stopped and looked Caroline dead in the eye from the distance of the hallway, “Then you’ll get more than a text from mom.”  
  
“You’re the dog!” Caroline whisper shouted as she stamped her foot, but Cassidy was already halfway down the stairs. In a huff, Caroline slipped back across to her room and checked herself in the mirror. She wasn’t that mussed after all, Cassidy must have been playing carefully with her, like when in wolf form she never really bit. It warmed Caroline’s heart even more for her sister. They might be separated by this wolf thing that she’d never fully understand, but it didn’t mean Cassidy loved her any less. In fact, if Serena was anything to go by, wolves could love humans as much as they could love each other.  
  
**_Fin._**

 

 

…


End file.
